The present invention relates to asphalt plants, and, in particular, to a design of an asphalt plant which solves the problem of explosions.
In many asphalt plants, air is pulled through a rotary mixer, taking with it particulates, water vapor and hydrocarbon gas. When the level of water vapor is low and the hydrocarbon content is high, the mixture may be readily combustible, and explosions have been known to occur at a number of different asphalt plants because of this combustible mixture. These explosions cause great property damage, and there is a risk of causing serious bodily injury to the people operating the plant.